Wireless communications generally involve transmitting a signal with voice and/or data messages carried therein at a carrier frequency (e.g., 2 Giga Hertz) from one communication device to another. The receiving device in turn demodulates the signal to a baseband signal (nearly zero Hertz) for processing and presenting the voice and/or data message to a recipient of the receiving device.
There are many demodulating techniques in the art. Among them are super heterodyne and direct conversion receivers. For each technique, the carrier frequency of the signal is translated to a baseband or nearly baseband signal. In the demodulation process, filtering and amplification techniques are used. These techniques, however, inject unwanted noise to the signal, which in turn causes distortions that can corrupt the message carried by the signal.
The embodiments of the invention below overcome the disadvantages of the aforementioned prior art.